Blood in the Snow
by Dark phased
Summary: Being a transfer student in Fiore Academy wasn't too bad but there was something about her upper classmen that got to her? What is it about her that made Yukino feel this way? Warning for abuse, lemon and blood.
1. The transfer girl

**No one's pov**

Yukino and Lucy were at school. Both of them were in their second year of high school but for Yukino she was a transfer student but she became friends with Lucy rather quickly.

During her first couple of months there she was comfortable. Most of all she had a crush on one of her upper classman, er woman.

Minerva Orland.

**Yukino's pov**

I learned that I had a crush on her when I was in the class I had with her. It was history class of Fiore but also in the class with us were Erza, Kagura, Lucy and Millianna. I was in the seat next to Minerva but she never paid me much attention which was fair enough but I also picked up on how others felt about her. They avoided her like a plague but for me it was different.

Lady Minerva is direct when it comes to planning everything. She's the only student to be put into Advanced classes of Fiore Academy. I thought I could view her as a role model but it was clear that it was more than that.

Now here I was in the library with Lucy and Lucy smiled at me.

"Look at Erza, she's so amazing and kind. I wish she would notice me."

I looked over my shoulder to see that Erza had thrown a hard cover book at Natsu who was silently picking a fight with Gray. I looked away only to see Minerva on the other side of the library but she was reading something.

Just then Lucy looked at me.

"So Yukino, who do you have a crush on? I bet it's Kagura."

I blushed.

"Minerva."

Lucy blinked.

"Wait, Minerva? She's mean and is kind of a creep. I'm amazed that she and Erza are rivals in everything."

I looked at Lucy.

"Maybe, but what if she's just like that because of how determined she is?"

"I doubt it."

We both got up from our seats and went to the hallway.

As we were walking we turned a corner only to bump into someone.

I picked up my books.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

I looked up only to see that it was Minerva and she looked annoyed.

"Move it."

I stepped aside but Minerva cornered me and I averted my eyes away. Her gaze was very intense as if she was watching to see what I would do, giving her an opening to attack.

Lucy frowned.

"What's your problem? All she did was bump into you but unlike you she said sorry."

Minerva's gaze became a mean one as she looked at Lucy.

"Who are you to tell me? You're not in my class and you're sure as hell not my boss."

She slammed her fist into the wall just barely missing Lucy's head and making both of us flinch. Minerva then gave a venomous smile as she spoke.

"All I said was move it and you know just as much as everyone out of this place that I normally just kick you out of my path. I was nice enough not to do it to the girl."

Just then Erza showed up.

"Again Minerva? We just had a wall patched up last week."

I watched as Minerva backed off Lucy and gave a sly smile at Erza.

"I wasn't going to hit them, Erza. I just merely wanted to remind your little damsel that I can be nice if I want to be. I'm not some creep who's mean on the first try."

I blinked and so did Lucy when we realized something.

_'She heard everything we said.'_

Just then Minerva placed a hand on her hip while her other hand went up as a shrug.

"Just knowing that your little damsel has a crush on you was annoying but you should keep her close. Otherwise someone else will take her."

We watched her leave down the stairs and Lucy looked at me.

"Yukino, how can you have a crush on that wench?"

I wasn't even sure. She was strong but at the same time she was dangerous.

Erza looked at us then spoke.

"So you're Yukino, I have to agree with Lucy. Try to stay away from Minerva, you seem like a very kind person. I don't want to see you get hurt because of her."

With that we left our own ways to head home.

As I was walking off the school grounds I couldn't help but feel how Minerva had Lucy and I cornered like that. I was indeed her new prey but something was off when she cornered me.

I couldn't figure it out.

Just then my thoughts stopped when I heard something shatter.

I went to the alley way only to see that it was Minerva and she looked stiff but I saw that she had blood on her hand.

I was scared but I couldn't walk away. I was even more afraid of what she would do to me if she saw me even after Erza told me to stay away from her.

I hid behind something only to see her turn. I could see her but she couldn't see me. Her gaze was different from before this time she looked confused but then a ding was heard and she checked her phone.

I watched as her gaze hardened at the phone then she mumbled something loud enough for me to hear.

"I have to stop by the house first before I see him."

I watched her leave after that.

**Minerva's pov**

I was annoyed but when I made it to my home or another way to call it a place with trapped walls I quickly picked up that my old man wasn't home.

I went to my room and laid on my bed looked up at the ceiling

_'Did that girl really mean it? Does she really have an interest in me?'_

Ever since the school year started I felt the same but I picked up rather quickly that the transfer girl, Yukino was different from the others. Everyone always avoided me but I don't know how to kindly get along with others, why would I? Friendship has no meaning.

I picked up that she was strange because instead of her talking bad about me she praises me saying things that I have plans that I want to go through with them.

I layed flat on my bed as I thought about what my next step was going to be.

_'I'll keep my eye on her but I will ask her if she meant it.'_

Part of me thinks she's lying but why would she?

Just then I heard a ding and looked at my phone.

It was a text from my father.

_Jiemma: I have a new job for you come to my work office and bring your knives._

I got up from my bed then went to my night drawer and got out my knives.

_'Another night, another beating.'_


	2. Wanting Knife lessons

**Yukino's pov**

Two days had gone by and I was doing my homework so I wouldn't have to worry about doing it later when I got home. Just then I stopped and went to the fire exit stair case.

When I made it outside I blinked when I saw Minerva.

She was sitting down on the last step before the stairs turned. I quietly went to her only to see that she was twirling a karambit knife in her hand.

_'She looks so amazing.'_

Without thinking I got closer.

I regretted doing that quickly when she threw the knife at me only for it to cut my cheek. She grabbed my wrist firmly then looked at me.

"One shouldn't stare or come too close to someone without asking."

I was nervous then I saw that it was the hand she hurt herself with.

"Is your hand okay?"

She blinked then I looked away.

"I heard you punch glass the other day but I was too scared to ask you then."

I felt her gaze on me then she looked at her hand.

"I get wounded every day, it's nothing new."

I looked at her then nodded.

"I have to be going now."

I tried to leave but her grip on my wrist was still firm. She stood up and backed me into a wall. She grabbed her knife and had her other hand next to my head to keep me from running off.

I was scared then she leaned in, looking at me dead in the eye.

"Um, yes?"

"Tell me the truth."

"The truth?"

"Do you really have an interest in me?"

I blushed.

"So you did hear everything."

She raised a brow but I nodded.

"I do but I figured that you wouldn't be interested in me so I kept it to myself."

"Hmm, so you're not just trying to get in bed with me."

I blushed even more.

"N-No. I never thought about that."

She just looked at me then I looked at her knife.

"So um..."

"What?"

"What other knife tricks do you know and will you teach me?"

She just looked at me then backed away.

"You're an odd one. Bring your own knife then I'll teach you."

I blinked then nodded.

Minerva put her knife away then left after that.

Our next class was history.

Lucy looked at me then raised a brow.

"Yukino what happened to your cheek?"

I smiled nervously.

"I turned a page too fast and cut myself."

My seat was next to Minerva's and we were all taking notes and I realized that I was using a defense pen which was really a pen with a knife on it. I made sure that the teacher wasn't looking and took the half off and had the blade out. I smiled to myself then paused only to glance over at Minerva only to see her looking at me with a confused look.

I went back to taking notes only to be given a note from Minerva and the teacher spoke.

"Want to share with the class, Ms. Orland?"

The teacher turned around and came to us. He took the note off my desk and opened it. I was nervous as to what Minerva wrote on it then the teacher read the note out loud.

"Ms. Orland asked,'Am I a joke to you'...that's a new one."

I glanced at Lucy and Millianna who were both snickering. I then looked at Minerva only to see that she had a death glare at those two then without thinking I spoke.

"Um teacher, it's my fault."

He looked at me.

"Is that so, go up front and explain to the class on how that is."

I got up and drew a line for a vote.

"I told Minerva that it's better to be the camera person in a horror movie because they always live. She told me that it's the killer who lives. After that I told her that both were good friends."

The room was silent after that then the teacher spoke.

"Ms. Aguria?"

"Yes sir?"

"Detention. All day tomorrow."

"I understand."

I went home after that.

I couldn't stop thinking about how Minerva agreed to my request then I paused.

_'She didn't say what kind of knife.'_

**Minerva's pov**

Words couldn't express how I felt. I thought that Yukino took me for a joke but she quickly countered it with something odd. I frowned when I remembered Lucy and that kitten were mocking me but Yukino took the blame for me.

I wanted to make them suffer but first I wanted to think of what to teach Yukino when it came to knife tricks.

I was walking alone and was twirling my knife in my hand.

"So she meant it and even took it so far to take the blame. I'll gladly make her mine."

I looked at my knife.

"Now, how to make her mine."


	3. Detention and invitation

**Yukino's pov**

The next day I was at school and went straight to the detention area and was sitting alone at one of the desks. As far as I knew students in detention were often not allowed to do anything but read notes and write about five pages worth front and back before they could go home.

I loved writing anyway so it wasn't really a punishment for me but I was a little bummed that I couldn't meet with Minerva to see what she had to say.

As I was writing on paper of the school rules I glanced out the window only for my eyes to widen.

Minerva was sitting right outside the window of the detention room twirling her knife. She must have been watching me for a while because she had a sign with a message for me.

**_Meet me at the fire exit during your lunch._**

I glanced at the staff who was reading his book and looked back at Minerva giving her a nod.

She returned the nod and left while I went back to writing.

When lunch time came I went to the fire exit stair case to see Minerva.

She was sitting down on the last step twirling her knife again but I went to her.

"Minerva?"

She looked up and rose to her feet.

"Hey."

I blushed as I remembered what happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I said the first thing that came to mind."

Minerva just looked at me.

"You were quick to think but it's okay."

"Oh..."

"As for that knife you had why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you would have laughed at me if I showed you that."

She nodded then looked away.

"You took me by surprise on that but with a pen blade like that you could easily twirl it like a pen."

I looked at her then she got out another knife.

"With this knife learn how to grip it correctly. In case if you ever find yourself grabbed from behind you could flip it and jab it onto the person's hand or even their side."

She had me to practice it on her but I was careful not to really stab her then she nodded.

"Remember Yukino, when you practice with weapons the first you're going to hurt is you."

I nodded then handed the knife back to her. Minerva pushed the knife back towards me.

"I want you to practice with that one. So hide it under your jacket so it'll be easier to grab if you're ever in danger."

I nodded and turned to leave but stopped when I got to the door.

"Minerva?"

She looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you like horror movies?"

She just gave me a look of confusion but nodded.

"Yes but only the classics and the ones based on real events."

I blushed.

"Would you like to spend the night at my place this weekend?"

"Um sure."

"Great see you then."

I left after that with hopes for the weekend.

**Minerva's pov**

Okay now I really wanted to know just how much Yukino liked creepy stuff but still why did she invite me. Better question, is this a date or are we just hanging out?

I shrugged then went back to twirling my knife. I'm going to have a hard time with this but I wondered. The horror movies I liked, was she a wannabe fan of scary stuff or was she a true fan. Guess I'll have to wait until the weekend.

When school was over I went by the weapon store and went inside. There was a knife that I wanted to get for a while now but I could never afford it. I looked at it through the glass only to see it and the price.

The knife was a M48 cyclone knife it was 14 inches. I really wanted one but they weren't cheap and they were hard to find.

I left the store after that and went on home.

When I got home I went to my room and took my uniform off and looked at my bare skin.

I had old cuts and bruises. As far as I knew I've always had them then I went to my bed getting out my smallest pocket knife and looked at the blade. I looked at my arm then at my stomach. I chose my stomach and put a little pressure on the blade so it could cut my flesh. I saw a small stream of blood go down my side then went to the bathroom to clean the blood off.

That was something I always did. Cut myself but would always clean the blades.

I have done this for so long but I got used to the pain. This was nothing compared to what my father did to me. I looked at my face that still had a bruise from yesterday when my old man beat me for not doing something right.

He had me to run an errand and told me to get his package. I got the package but I was taught by him that if it's his to not check it. When I got to my father he threw his mug at me, hitting me hard enough that it drew blood. He beat me after that but his beatings were so often that anytime he calls me for an errand I knew for a fact would be at the end.

Also in my home there was no such thing as help, emotions or even a hospital. So I have to heal on my own. If I did well the beating was light but if I displeased him the beating was severe. Some of those severe beatings would last hours whether I was awake or not.

I didn't look forward to anything but as of right now maybe I did.

I don't trust anyone, I don't know how and on top of that even if I shared anything with them my father will know and punish me for it.

Now the school I have been going to since my freshman year, everyone avoids me and angers me. Yukino, is the only one who doesn't treat me like that.

_'Yukino.'_

Even her name alone is comforting.


	4. Movie Night

**Yukino's pov**

The weekend was here and I was so happy. I made snacks for Minerva and I to have during the movie. I wondered on what she'll think about my Halloween fetish but I hope she won't think it's a problem. Why would she?

Just then the doorbell rang and I answered.

"You made it."

"You did invite me."

Minerva just looked at me then we went to the living room.

Minerva looked at the living room with a raised brow at all of my Halloween decorations.

"Favorite day out of the whole year?"

I nodded.

Just then the doorbell rang again and I went to answer it only to see that it was Lucy and Erza.

I blinked.

"Lucy..."

Lucy nodded.

"I asked Erza if she wanted to hang out and I knew that you would be best on choosing the best horror movies."

I nodded then looked at Minerva with a nervous smile.

"You three wait here and I'll get us snacks."

I left to the kitchen and Lucy had gone to my room to get extra blankets for us. As I was in the kitchen all I could hope for was that Minerva wouldn't be too upset. She was the only one I invited but then again Lucy always showed up to my home without calling.

**Minerva's pov**

I sat in silence while Erza looked around.

"So Yukino's place is kind of nice, I wonder if she lives alone?"

I remained quiet then we both saw Yukino and Lucy come back.

All four of us sat in front of a large TV and the movie we agreed on watching was based on a true story.

While the trailers were playing I heard Lucy talk.

"If you get scared Erza, I'm here."

"Thanks Lucy."

I glance over at them only to see them holding hands. I looked at Yukino who was getting a dango off her plate.

I wasn't sure how to do this but I tried. I silently grabbed Yukino's free hand and glanced to see what face she'll make.

I wasn't expecting much but she was slightly blushing while taking a bite of her dango. She looked at me and offered the second ball.

I accepted then the movie began.

The killer was a man who started out confused and unaware of how the world worked. He was only shown kindness to a girl who was nice to him by her throwing flower pedals into water. Their friendship began after that but one day it showed that the girl as a young woman was being followed by a rapist. She was saved in time by the man who only to realize quickly that he enjoyed killing people. She thought nothing of it since they bonded well together.

Later in the movie it showed that the girl became ill and didn't get better but the lonely man became ruthless and would kill everyone he spotted. He was feared by everyone but he would always visit the grave of the girl that he fell in love with. In the middle of the film it showed that he had dug her body up and preserved it, making her look like she was sleeping.

At the end of the movie it showed a shadow creeping up behind him only for him to turn around. He was arrested and taken away. The ending scene of the movie was of the mansion that he lived in and the room that he left his lover's body in began to wither like a flower.

The movie was over after that.

I wasn't fazed on the outside however, part of me was trembling but the movie was more suspense than gore. I looked at the others only to see Lucy clinging to Erza who was slightly shaking. I looked at Yukino to see that she wasn't too bothered more like she was sad.

"It's kind of sad that a confused and gentle person would turn out like that."

Lucy looked at her.

"Who was this movie based on?"

Yukino had a paper.

"Of the serial killer Jiemma Orlando."

Erza nodded then spoke.

"If I'm not mistaken his mansion is on the far north side of the city, it's surrounded by the woods like it is in the movie."

I just looked at them then Lucy began to tremble.

"You aren't planning to look for this place, are you?"

Yukino had her laptop out and began to search for the mansion then nodded.

"Yes. The mansion isn't being used by anyone and reports have been made that a woman and a girl's screams could be heard at night."

I looked away then Erza spoke.

"I say we go look for it. Once we find it we'll make more plans on staying the night."

They agreed but I didn't say anything.

For the rest of the night we all stayed in Yukino's living room and I looked at Yukino.

Yukino looked at me.

"Are you alright, Minerva? You're awfully quiet."

"I'm fine."

We all went to sleep after that.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face only find myself feeling uneasy.

'That movie...they were only half right. Jiemma did enjoy killing but that romance was one sided in real life...'

Once I calmed down I went into the hallway only to see Yukino coming towards me.

"Nightmare?"

I blinked.

'I didn't hear or smelled her coming. Am I that uneasy?'

"Y-Yeah."

Yukino nodded then took my hand into her and lead me to her room.

We laid on her bed and Yukino blushed.

"When I have nightmares I just find something to hold onto."

I didn't say anything then she smiled.

"We'll talk more about visiting that mansion in the morning."

I wasn't sure how long it took but Yukino was fast asleep and I looked at her.

'How was she so calm about this?'

I turned around but tensed up when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I wasn't used to this but it felt nice then sleep took over me.

_(Dream)_

_Young me was running trying to get away from something and hid inside of a room that had a lot of drawers. As I hid I heard a man order me to come out. I was too scared but I was more scared of what would happen if he got me._

_Once he left the room and went down the hallway I ran out only to be running in a dark endless hallway._

_'Someone...anyone...get me out of here.'_

_Soon a door with angel wings appeared and I got out._

_I found myself still running in snow but I looked behind me only to see that the mansion was gone and that all that surrounded me was snow._

_I was confused then I looked down to touch the snow but strangely it wasn't cold but rather...warm._

_I fell back on the snow covered me._

_'So warm.'_


	5. Orlando Mansion

**Minerva's pov**

I woke up before everyone else only to see Yukino's arm still wrapped around me.

I managed to get away but I looked over at the window only to see that it was still dark outside then I looked down to see Yukino's phone.

Though I was against it I grabbed it and frowned.

_'You should put a pass code on your phone.'_

I checked her contacts and raised a brow.

_'Only three people.'_

Sister

Lucy

Mirajane

I looked at her then back at the phone.

_'I'll allow you to contact me but don't try to overdo it.'_

I put my number in but had it saved differently then after that got dressed. When I was done I looked at Yukino's sleeping face and brushed my hand on her cheek.

Her skin was so smooth and I picked up her hand to place it on my cheek.

_'So soft.'_

I left her room and headed to my home after that.

**Yukino's pov**

I opened my eyes when I felt the sunlight on my face.

I got up only to see that Minerva was gone and was a little saddened then I looked over to see that my phone had been moved so then I checked it only to see that I had a text from a random number.

_No ID: Sorry but I had to leave before the sun came up. Thank you for the movie and snacks. I'll see you at school also don't save my number under my name._

I smiled when I realized that it was Minerva's number then I got ready for the day.

By 11 am Erza, Lucy and I were in Erza's car driving to look for the mansion.

As we were on the road I couldn't help but feel that something was off and looked at my phone to see a text from Minerva again.

_No ID: I'm at the mansion. You have to follow everything I text you. When you get on the main road which looks like a hiking trail make a right. It's a short cut._

I looked at Erza and spoke.

"Make a right at the end of this road."

Lucy looked at me.

"How come? The map says to make a left."

"It's a short cut."

Erza nodded then made a right turn. I looked at my phone to see another text from Minerva.

_No ID: Follow the road and you will see a two story mansion behind a lot of trees. For my sake and yours park about a half mile away and run towards the back door. I will meet you there._

I shared that with them and they both agreed.

All three of us had the car parked a mile away then all three of us ran towards the mansion. Just as Minerva texted she opened the door for us.

I smiled at her.

"How did you fin-" She motioned us to stay quiet then leaned closer to sniff us, well mostly me."

"Good you three aren't wearing any perfume."

Lucy frowned.

"Why would we?"

Minerva lead us to a room that had blankets for us to cover ourselves with but she didn't grab one for herself.

She looked at us.

"I know those don't smell the best but this is the home Jiemma Orlando, after all. We did witness in the movie that he's able to hunt people down by smell alone. He's not here but still you never know when he'll come back."

I was concerned.

"What about you?"

She looked at me with slight surprise.

"I'll be okay. I'm quite the fast running and hiding from him will be fairly easy for me. The trees are in my favor."

We nodded then began to explore the mansion. We made it upstairs but then a sweet smell of flowers filled the air.

"What is that?"

Minerva looked at the floor then glanced out the window. She had pushed us into a corner making us look like a random pile of messy blankets. Our heads were covered and we each had our phones turn on silent while Minerva had gotten out a box of knives and began tending to them.

**Erza's pov**

Lucy, Yukino and I stayed hidden in the corner covered by the blankets. I checked my phone only to see that my mother had texted me.

_Mother: Where are you?_

_Me: I stayed the night at Yukino's place but after watching a horror movie we all went to explore the location._

_Mother: Which one?_

_Me: Lost Man, the one about a man named Jiemma Orlando._

_Mother: You need to get out of there now!_

_Me: I can't we're inside his home._

_Mother: Alright record some footage but I need you to get out of there._

_Me: Yes ma'am._

I had my phone on camera and began to record everything.

Minerva was still sitting down sharpening knives only for the door to open. A girl about a year or so came in.

"This is new, seeing you here on the weekend."

Minerva looked at her.

"I had to. Can't really take my knives outside without trouble."

"True. Well tonight everyone's going to a meeting. You don't have to attend but you do have to make sure no one comes anywhere near this mansion."

"Sounds easy."

"You do know what will happen if someone comes inside?"

Minerva looked away back at her knives.

"I understand."

The woman nodded then left the room.

After a few minutes Minerva sighed in relief and came to us.

"Alright, the same way you came in will have to be the same way you come out."

We nodded then rushed out of there. We each looked back only to see that Minerva had stayed back and I began to feel uneasy about her.

We got to the car and I drove us to my house. My mother was in the living room waiting for us and the moment she saw us she hugged me tightly.

"Oh Erza, don't scare me like that."

I looked at her.

"Sorry Mother."

My mother patted my head then we all sat down telling my mother everything including Minerva.

When we were done my mother nodded then spoke.

"When you get back to school try not to talk to Minerva."

I blinked.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I know you two are rivals but at the fact that she managed to get you three in, hidden in the same room and out of there says more than enough on why I don't trust her."

Lucy nodded.

"Minerva did start off as a creep but after this weekend she seemed kind of more open."

We all looked at Yukino who was looking at her phone. My mother spoke.

"Is that her?"

Yukino nodded then read the text for us all to hear.

"Minerva said,' Sorry for rushing you three out like that. The woman you saw talking to me was a member of my family. My family is full of business people and the mansion is our care because the owner is still in prison.'"

I frowned then looked at my mother who shook her head.

"Out of all of you, I take it that you can bond with Minerva the most?"

Yukino nodded and my mother thought carefully on it.

"Alright, I will trust this job to you. I want you to get Minerva to open up more to you and you'll wear a body camera on you but most of all I want you to get Minerva to tell everything she knows about the mansion. If my thoughts are correct she will be arrested but I need solid proof."

Yukino lowered her head then nodded.


	6. Second invitation

**Yukino's pov**

After the weekend I could stop thinking about how Erza's mother wanted me to get close to Minerva for information. She had put two body camera on me that were hidden but I felt uneasy to do it. I'm just barely getting to know her. All I knew was that she liked knives but I wasn't sure on what to do.

Just then I checked my phone to see a text from Erza's mother.

_Ms. Belserion: Is Minerva near you?_

I glanced over my shoulder to see her.

She was looking at a book and I texted back.

_Me: Yes._

_Ms. Belserion: Go to her and just ask her a few things._

I was nervous but I did as I was told.

When I got to Minerva my eyes slightly widened as I saw that she had a book about sewing and was taking notes on it.

"Um, hi Minerva."

She looked at me.

"Hey."

I was nervous but I just asked.

"Um would you like to have dinner at my home this weekend?"

She just looked at me. Minerva had a blank expression on her face then closed her book. She rose to her feet then grabbed my hand leading me out to the hallway. When we got there she looked at me.

"Yukino?"

"Yes?"

"What's with the body camera?"

I blinked.

"Body camera? What do you mean?"

She just stared at me and boy that stare was intense.

"Yukino, permission to touch?"

I blinked.

"Um, yes."

She grabbed something off me from my collarbone and showed me a small little camera.

"You had this on you. Now where did you get it?"

"I didn't know I had it."

I hate lying but I was scared. Minerva nodded then spoke.

"In that case, I'll accept your invitation but why me? Aren't you friends with Lucy and Erza?"

"I am but they can't always hang out with me."

She nodded then turned to leave.

"I will find out how you got this but it would be a real shame if you were lying to me."

I looked at her.

"I hate lying."

She stopped but went on walking.

After she was gone I checked my phone only to see a text from Ms. Belserion.

_Ms. Belserion: You should have had one on you but where did that one come from. I'll give Minerva credit for spotting that one. Follow her._

I went after Minerva and we both were at her seat checking on her laptop. My eyes widened when I saw that Minerva had a flash drive to see where this other camera came from.

She had her sound off and we watched on her screen of someone walking and they had bumped into me.

Minerva turned her laptop off then looked at me.

"Yukino, do you live alone?"

I blinked.

"Most of the time. My sister travels for most of the year. Why?"

Minerva frowned.

"I'll be checking in with you every week until this is settled."

I was getting concerned.

"Why? Am I being followed?"

I had a nervous smile but Minerva's gaze was on me.

"Yes and this type of camera is quite popular but hard to find."

I nodded then left to my next class.

When school was over I walked home but I couldn't help but feel concerned on how Minerva picked up on someone following me.

When I got home I checked my phone only to see that I had two texts one from Ms. Belserion and the other from Minerva.

_Ms. Belserion: Minerva was right, someone is following you but I can't trace on who it is. Please be careful._

_No ID: The person I traced lives far from you but if you ever plan on walking after dark text me and I'll join you. He doesn't attack when there's more than one person._

I was really scared at this point. Ms. Belserion was an officer of the Spriggan Department and Minerva was a high school student with a good sense of survival skills. At this rate I think I'll be safer listening to Minerva more since she picked up on the camera but I answered their messages.

_Me: Thank you, Ms. Belserion I made it home safely._

_Me: I understand._

I smiled at the text then I went to my room.

As I was on my bed I got a text from Minerva.

_No ID: How do you feel about surprise visits?_

I blushed.

Me: I'm okay with them, I enjoy them really.

_No ID: Good. Open the door I'm here._

I blinked and went to open the door only to see Minerva.

"Minerva?"

She came in and set her bag down.

"I'll be staying until the morning."

I blinked.

"How did you get here?"

She looked at me.

"Don't worry about it."

"Did you walk here?"

"Yes, but you walk to and from school everyday."

I nodded then left to the kitchen.

When I came back I saw Minerva polishing her knife and went to her.

"You must really love your knife."

She looked at me then nodded.

"Yeah."

She handed her knife to me and I blinked when I felt how heavy it was.

"Wow."

Minerva gave a small smile.

"Forgive me, I'm not good with talking to others. I've spent most of my life alone."

I blinked then went to search for a movie but stopped when I thought about how Minerva acted about the movie we watched over the weekend.

"Minerva, did you have a nightmare about the movie?"

She stopped polishing her knife.

"Yes but when you allowed me to sleep next to you like that I felt better."

I blushed then looked away.

"I see."

I went to look for a movie but tensed up when I felt Minerva wrap her arms around me. I turned around only to see that Minerva's gaze seemed to have soften then she leaned in closer to touch my face with her hands.

"Minerva? Is something wrong?"

"Your skin is so soft? If you would allow me I wouldn't stop."

"Stop? Stop you from what?"

She kept caressing my face then she tackled me to the floor. She climbed on top of me with a leg on either side of my waist. I was surprised then she looked at me but I noticed something about her gaze this time.

Her gaze didn't have that question to trust but rather it was looking for something.

She began to lean in closer to where our faces were mere inches apart.

"Yukino, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

I blinked.

"No."

She nodded then came closer to kiss me.

Just barely before our lips touched the door opened causing us both to look over to see my older sister happy.

"Oh Yuki, I'm ho-"

She saw us then from out of no where she whipped out her gun.

"GET OFF MY YUKI!"

She began firing her gun but Minerva had jumped off me to get her knife and began deflecting the bullets.

I felt like I was watching a fight scene from an action movie and called out.

"Wait Sister, this is Minerva. My classmate!"

The fight stopped and my sister ran towards me.

"What classmate pins another down to kiss them if they're not a couple?"

Minerva put her knife away then became stoic.

"I see you won't be alone so I will head home."

Before I could object Minerva was gone, taking her bag with her. My sister looked at me.

"Are you alright, Yuki?"

I nodded then looked away.

_'Was Minerva really about to kiss me?'_

My face went read when I realized that I was so close to getting my first kiss from my crush.

_'Why Sorano?'_


	7. Bloody rescue

**Minerva's pov**

After leaving Yukino's place I was kind of annoyed. I wanted to do more to Yukino. I wanted to touch her face to feel soft skin of hers and have her hands on me. I was just about to have that until her sister came.

Now all I could think about was the craving of Yukino's touch on my body. Her hands on my face and working her way down to my stomach and waist. Holding her close to me and wrapping her legs around my waist. Her touch, her voice I wanted her.

I stopped and looked at my knife then frowned.

Whenever I had a craving for anything but get the feeling to go away then I would go crazy. I went to find something to slice and see blood.

Sure enough my blood lust got the best of me when I saw a man running with a purse that he had just stolen. I had a wicked smile appear on my face then went to him with my knife ready. I wasted no time charging my knife into him not allowing him to see me. His coughed up blood and the blood from his wound dripped on my arm and he looked back at me only to be in fear.

"Who...are you..."

"Minerva."

He was dead after that. I suddenly wanted to do more to his body so then I grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away.

When I got home I took him to the basement and went to get some items from my supply kit. When I returned I smiled at the sight of what I was about to create.

"Let the games begin."

It took a few hours but that was normal. I was trying something new and the notes I took about sewing was rather nice.

When I was finished I was cleaning my knife and supplies. When I was done I went to check my phone and blinked.

_Yukino: I know it's late but my sister took me out drinking and now I'm in trouble_

I frowned and looked at the time. She had just sent this message so then I went to get another knife and went to look for Yukino.

_Me: Where are you?_

_Yukino: I'm hiding in an alleyway of Northeastern Rd. My sister was too drunk and fell asleep in the car._

My eyes narrowed then I ran. Why was Yukino on this side of town on a school night? What was her sister thinking of doing this?

I made it. What made it kind of hard to look for Yukino was that it was late at night.

_'Now to look for Yukino.'_

I closed my eyes lifting my shirt to smell it. I still had a faint scent of Yukino on me and on top of that I also had a fairly fresh smell of blood on me as well.

Not a good mix for a couple of things.

Just then I picked up Yukino's scent and ran to look for her.

Not only to get to Yukino but the desire to see blood came with it.

I glared when I spotted someone going into the alley way that Yukino told me that she was hiding in. I texted her.

_Me: Close your eyes._

I didn't wait for a response and charged at the bitch that dared to grab Yukino's wrist.

"You filthy trash!"

The first thing I did was chop their hand right off. The bitch screamed in agony and I had Yukino behind me while I felt my blood lust rising.

"Yukino is mine."

I threw my knife at them stabbing them in the leg and had a metal pipe in my hand. I wickedly smiled and began beating them with the pipe.I was enjoying this too much. I was only here to get Yukino but this bitch thought it was a good idea to touch what was mine now I was going to kill her. I was going to kill out of lust in front of Yukino. Blood got everywhere and the screams stopped.

When I was done I turned around to see Yukino only to see that she had saw the whole thing.

I dropped the pipe and went to her.

"Yukino..."

She stood up then we both left the area.

As we walked I knew taking her to her home was too far so I had her to walk with me to my home. It wasn't the Orlando Mansion.

When we got inside I had Yukino in a guest room and pulled up a chair. She was in shock of what happened but if I had to guess it was the first time she had ever seen someone be killed in front of her. Looked at her only to frown when I smelled a strong drink on her but not from her. She was taken to a bar against her will.

I looked at her face only to see a little bit of blood then I left the room to get some things.

When I came back I saw Yukino curled into a ball in a corner. I went to her crouching to her height.

I took a wet cloth and began to wipe the blood off her face and arms. When I was done I looked at her only to see that she was still shaken.

"Did any of those trash touch you?"

She shook her head and I nodded.

"Say the word and I'll make sure they won't bother you again."

"My sister...she..."

I looked at her and Yukino looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"She wanted me to go drinking with her. We always do something when she visits but this was too much."

I frowned then stepped back to take my clothes off. I went to Yukino and took her clothes off but left her under garments on. She must have been terrified because she wasn't objecting to me taking her clothes off.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down. I climbed into the bed with her and wrapped an arm around her waist just like she had done when I stayed at her place over the weekend.

As we layed there Yukino turned to face me. She snuggled up to me and had her face into my neck. I was taken back from this feeling then just as I had hoped for I felt her tuck her arms between us and I held her closer to me.

I looked at her then smiled.

_'She has to be mine now. No one can have her but me. If someone tries to take her from me, I will kill them.'_

As I looked at her sleeping face I was amazed at how she looked so peaceful in my arms. I enjoyed how it felt and the view it gave me. I leaned in closer to kiss her forehead.

_'Such soft skin Yukino. I would never bring harm to you. Just be mine.'_

I closed my eyes and went to sleep after that.

**Elsewhere**

**Irene's pov**

I was in shock. Minerva had killed someone. I was able to watch everything from my end of the hidden body camera that Yukino had in her necklace. Minerva not only killed someone but it was clear that she was enjoying every bit of it. When that was over I watched how she took Yukino to her house.

Erza looked at me.

"Mother?"

I frowned.

"Yukino's not entirely safe. Yes Minerva just saved her but judging by how she's acting and taking Yukino to her home I doubt Minerva's going to let her leave. We'll get Yukino in the morning."


	8. Minerva's home

**Yukino's pov**

I opened my eyes and found myself in a bed that wasn't mine. I blinked in confusion and felt how light I was and looked down. I was only in my under garments. Suddenly I remembered what had happened from the night before.

The night before

After Minerva had left I was saddened but my sister looked at me.

"Who was that, Yuki?"

I looked at her.

"My classmate...and crush."

My sister gave this smug smile at me.

"Little sister trying to be grown, there's only one way to do that."

I blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going out to drink. We need to prove to your crush that you know how to party."

She grabbed my hand and ran out of the house.

We took her car to the Northeastern side of the city which was something I knew nothing of other than the Orlando mansion.

When we got to the bar I kept to myself while my sister got drinks of all sorts.

Yep, she got too drunk to focus on me and began dancing with all the people there. I finally got to her and pulled her out of the bar only for her to fight me but I managed to get her into the car only her to fall fast asleep.

Suddenly I remembered that my sister had put her car keys next to her drinks and it was super crowded.

I went to look for them but it was too late so I left back outside.

I soon felt that I was being watched and had no where to go. I went to the car only to remember that my sister's car had automatic locks. Since I had stepped away from the car to look for her keys it was long enough for the doors to be locked.

All I had to comfort me was my phone but I wasn't sure who to call at this point.

Again I felt as if I was being watched so then I walked away to at least make it look like I knew where I was going.

When I alone I had instant regret because I now knew that I was being followed by this stranger. I became scared and made a run for it.

When I found a good spot to hide I thought again of who I could call only to remember that the Orlando Mansion wasn't too far but I would have to leave my hiding spot not knowing where my stalker was. I then remembered that Minerva knew this area out of town.

_'She'll help me, right?'_

I texted her right away.

_Me: I know it's late but my sister took me out drinking and now I'm in trouble._

I was scared.

What if she was asleep then I'm out of options. Calling the cops at this time and with someone following me wouldn't be comforting since I have heard in the last few cases that people have died because the operator would hang up on them or didn't believe them until it was said on the news.

Just then I checked my phone to see that Minerva had texted back.

_No ID: Where are you?_

I was relieved and texted her.

_Me: I'm hiding in an alley way of Northeastern Rd. My sister was too drunk and fell asleep in the car._

She didn't text back but part of me wished she had done so. I stayed hidden in my spot in hopes of rescue.

Just then I heard footsteps coming only to see that it was the person following me.

My eyes widened in horror.

"Karen?"

Karen looked at me with a wicked smile.

"Finally, I can have you for myself without your sister getting in the way."

She grabbed my wrist pulling me up.

"No please, don't."

The next thing I knew was Minerva yelling.

"You filthy trash!"

She charged toward us and swung her knife, cutting Karen's hand clean off. Some of the blood got on me but the severed hand fell to the ground. My eyes widened and I looked up to see Minerva standing in front of me with her back turned.

"Yukino is mine."

Karen took a step back but Minerva threw her knife at her. The knife landed in her leg making her fall to the ground screaming. Minerva picked up a metal pipe that was on the ground and began beating Karen with it.

I watched in horror as Minerva was doing this. I wanted to call out to her to stop her but before I could I saw how Minerva looked off about it.

She looked like she was enjoying herself.

The screams ended and Minerva turned to face me then threw the pipe away. She came to me calmly like she always did.

"Yukino..."

I stood up then we left the alley way.

We walked in silence to a random house. I figured that it was Minerva's home.

**The Present**

I was still shaken from that but suddenly I sat up when I realized that Minerva had killed someone. I hugged my knees.

_'Did she kill out of pleasure or was it to save me?'_

I checked my phone and my eyes widened when I saw an unread text from Minerva.

_No ID: Close your eyes._

I got off the bed only to feel slightly cold and looked down to see to see that I was only in my under garments.

I blushed then saw a robe for me to wear and put that on.

I walked out of the room and wondered where I was.

"This isn't the Orlando Mansion, where am I?"

I went downstairs to see that it was empty and went to the kitchen.

When I got there I began looking around to find something to eat only to see knives in every single drawer. I looked in the cabinets only to see skull mugs, skull cups, skull bowls and most of all plates.

"Minerva has outranked me in being a fan of Halloween."

I went to look in the fridge only to see a skull pitcher but this one looked kind of real. I closed the fridge then left to the hallways only to slowly pick up an odd smell. I went in further only to see thit lead to a room and opened it.

Minerva was in there back was facing me.

I was about to say something only to see something past Minerva.

It was Karen's hand that got cut off the night before. I watched as Minerva had a curved knife and was cutting the skin right off. When she was done she took the skin dipping it into some sort of liquid then she began making something. She made a little pouch of it then she took the bones out of the hand and made a chai to attach to the pouch.

"Perfect. Another one made. Need to get everything cleaned up and check on Yukino."

I silently stepped away from the door and made my way back up the stairs before Minerva could see me.

When I got to the room my eyes widened in horror.

'What is she?'

I sat on the bed and checked my phone only to see a text from Ms. Belserion.

_Ms. Belserion: I saw everything. At this rate you aren't safe around Minerva. If you can try to get her to take you home._

Before I could respond Minerva opened the door.

"Oh you're up and you have on the robe I left for you."

She came to me and sat on the bed next to me.

"How cute, it's a little big but not too bad."

I looked at her then she smiled climbing on top of me.

I looked up at her and she smiled.

"I was angry when that woman touched you. I had to put her in her place."

She caressed my cheek then got off me.

"Now Yukino, want to explore the Orlando mansion with me?"

I blinked then looked at her.

"Orlando Mansion? Then what's this place?"

"My house?"

"You're only 18."

"19, thank you."

She stood up and I looked at her. She turned to face me smiling.

"I live in this house and the Orlando Mansion I help take care of. The other day when we were there it was my turn to look after the mansion that's why we got in with ease."

I nodded. That made sense now then she came to me kneeling as if to comfort me.

"I didn't mean to scare you last night but I didn'tlike the thought of you being scared like that."

I nodded then Minerva rose to her height and grabbed my face getting me to look up at her. With her standing now my head came to her to her breasts.

"Um, Minerva?"

"Such soft skin you have."

I just looked at her only to remember what she had just done to Karen's hand then Minerva let me go.

"Come Yukino, let's go."

I looked away.

"Sorry but I have to get home. My sister might be looking for me."

She just looked at me then nodded.

"Alright. I'll take you home."

We left her house after that.


	9. Minerva's home 2

**Minerva's pov**

When we got to Yukino's place I looked at her.

She looked at me.

"Thank you, Minerva."

I nodded then she got her things and went into her home.

I never took my eyes off her. She was perfect and I wanted her to stay with me. After she made it into her home I left to the Orlando Mansion.

When I got there I went to the second floor. This is the room I would stay in if I was watching over the place at night. It's also where I keep the rest of my knives.

I sat on the bed and open the box up to show all of my weapons. I smiled at each of the blades I had.

"Yeah, I love knives. I can't get enough of them."

I got out my phone and pulled up a photo of Yukino sleeping and smiled. I took the photo this morning while Yukino was asleep.

"Just like my knives, I can't get enough of you either."

I couldn't stop thinking about what I desired to do to her. Oh how bad I wanted to push her onto the bed. Have pinned her hands above her head and had my free hand touching her cheek. I'm certain that she would look kind of scared but I have no desire to harm her then I leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh Yukino, I want you so bad."

I looked at her photo.

We barely began to talk to each other in the last couple of weeks but I already had my eye on her but she came to me first.

That is true but I had my eye on her for much longer than that. She was different from the rest of the student body and on top of that I was happy when I overheard her and Lucy telling each other who their crushes were. That's why I snuck out to see her in the hallway. At first I thought she was going to run but she stayed.

"When you asked about knife tricks and had one hidden I found myself even more interested in you."

I smiled then began to imagine in a dark room with her putting a leg on either side of her. I was going to get what I wanted which was her touch. The touch of her hands on my body and her lips on mine. I was going to savor every part of it. I sat up and took my top off have my hand on my stomach and my other hand still holding my phone.

"You like what you see?"

I pictured her blushing even more but nodded.

I could still picture it of her sitting on me with her legs keeping me in place while my hand were on her hips. I was more interested in touching her but I mostly wanted her to touch me. I dreamed I grabbed her hands and had them on my shoulders. She seemed to have gotten the idea of what I wanted because she moved her hands to touch my face. I could tell that she's hesitant but she slid her hands down to my stomach.

"Touch me more."

She would pull me close to her and kiss me. We would kiss more and more until I am on top.

"I want more."

I sat up on my bed and undid my pants. I grabbed my manhood and began rubbing it.

This wasn't something I did but whenever the lust of wanting Yukino came in mind this was the only way I could ease it. So far I never could get past the thought of her allowing me to take her. She was too pure for me and I was tainted with blood. Those bastards at our school have no right to be close to Yukino. Yukino must be mine.

I finished then cleaned up.

I must bring Yukino with me and make her mine. She made it easy for me already by texting me and having a crush on me.

I went back to the room and began to text Yukino.

**Yukino's pov**

As I was in my room I was reading only to get a text from Minerva.

_No ID: Hey Yukino, checking in on you_

_Me: Thank you. I'm feeling better_

_No ID: I see. By any chance do you still like me?_

I blushed.

_Me: Yes._

_No ID: Would become my girlfriend if you could?_

_Me: Of course but..._

_No ID: ?_

_Me: I wanted to wait until finals was over and then ask you_

_No ID: Wait, you were really going to ask me then?_

_Me: Yes. I was too scared to._

_No ID: In that case I'll see you in a few days. I'll be busy but when I come back I'll meet up with you._

_Me: Okay_

I smiled but then I remembered that Ms. Belserion told me that Minerva is dangerous.

She's not wrong I did witness Minerva killing someone but Minerva did warn me not to watch. Not only that I saw Minerva with Karen's severed hand. At this rate I only had enough trust for Minerva not to hurt me but I'm not sure how long she would hold back before she goes crazy.

I got my phone and texted Ms. Belserion.

_Me: Morning, what do you want me to do?_

_Ms. Belserion: Try to avoid Minerva as much as you can. I want to meet you tonight so we could see both her home and the Orlando Mansion. If my thoughts are true then we have all of the proof we need to put her in prison._

_Me: Understood._

I didn't like the idea of Minerva going to prison. She just saved me but I wish there was a way for me to help her.

That night I met Ms. Belserion and lead her to Minerva's home she parked the car in a hiding spot just to be safe. I was nervous but we both entered into the house.

Ms. Belserion looked at me.

"I'll go to the basement, you go hide."

I nodded and hid while Ms. Belserion went to the basement.

As I was hiding I went upstair just to see the bedroom that Minerva had taken me to.

When I got there I went to the bed and saw a little box. I opened it only to be in surprise to see that it was a photo of something she wanted.

It was a list of knives she wanted.

I glanced out the window through the small spot of the curtain only to see Minerva drving her car back. I got my phone calling Ms. Belserion.

"Minerva's back. She's coming through the backdoor."

"Got it."

The call was over and I hid in the closet under a few things just to blend in.

I stayed in my hiding spot and then heard footsteps. The door opened and I saw Minerva enter the room and went to her bed.

She sat on it and looked at her phone.

"That errand was boring but the bastard shouldn't have done that."

I watched as Minerva turned to get her box that was where I found it then she grabbed a deck of something.

_'Metal cards?'_

I watched as she looked at the wooden dummy in front of her. She threw the card and to my shock it was a knife in form of a card. She threw all of them at the dummy hitting it in the head and chest.

She got off her bed and smiled at her work.

"I wish I could have shown Yukino my aiming skills or even more. I'll be able soon since she's okay with being my lover now."

I watched as Minerva took her shirt off and left her room. I waited a little longer then came out to make sure she was busy. To my luck she was taking a shower then I quickly made my way down to the basement.

When I got there my eyes widened in horror.

Ms. Belserion had taken out what Minerva had been working on. On the table of the basement were severed limbs and flesh made furniture.

Ms. Belserion looked at me.

"Yukino."

I nodded.

"I understand."

I watched as Ms. Belserion went in further only to find a key then she turned to face me.

"You were starting to care for her?"

I nodded then she patted my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. Where is she now?"

"In the shower?"

She nodded then we both left the basement. When we got to the ground floor of the house we both heard the water stop which meant Minerva was done. We heard her come out but looked up to see Minerva with a towel wrapped around her waist and she was drying her hair. We remained still and heard everything she said.

"Can't wait to show Yukino my 'Appearance' I wonder how she'll react?"

Her back was facing us but we saw her stop and had the second towel around her shoulders as she spoke again.

"I know she might still be shaken, I should text her again or better yet video call her."

She went into her room. Ms. Belserion and I quietly rushed out just in time before Minerva video called me.

"Hey Minerva?"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"I was out but headed home now?"

"I wish you could come over."

"I can't, have school tomorrow."

"I know but one could still wish."

"Come throught the screen and cuddle with me."

I giggled.

"I can't."

"Hmmm, alright. One of these days I want you to cuddle with me."

I blushed then the call was over. I looked at Ms. Belserion.

"What do I do now?"

"Try to stay away from her. With you she sounds harmless but we both saw what she did in the basement."

I nodded.


End file.
